Please Stay
by RachelR519
Summary: When Austin is told that Ally is leaving, he's heartbroken. What will he do to make her stay? /Auslly one-shot.


**I don't know why, but I love writing one-shots. So, enjoy!**

Austin leaned against the door frame of the practice room and watched the short brunette press down on the ivory keys. A slow, sad tune started and Austin frowned. Ally didn't know she was being watched and Austin didn't want her to know. Not yet.

Austin's face scrunched up in confusion as he continued to watch his best friend. He noticed that Ally had been acting weird the past couple of days and he wanted to know why. He never asked because he didn't want to pry, but he was dying to know what was going on.

"How am I supposed to tell Austin?" Ally whispered as she stopped playing, letting her hands fall onto her lap.

"Tell me what?" Austin asked, startling Ally. "Sorry." He apologized as he walked in and claimed a seat next to her on the piano bench.

Ally had a hand over her heart, trying her best to slow her heart rate down. "H-how long were you standing there?" She asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

He shrugged. "Awhile." She nodded and looked down at her lap. "Ally, what's going on? You've been acting weird these past couple of days."

She looked at him and noticed that his eyes were full of worry. "I wanted to tell you once I found out, but I was scared that you'd be mad." She told him quietly.

He shook his head and kissed her forehead, something he always did when she needed comfort.

"Whatever you need to tell me, you can. I promise I won't be mad." He assured her.

She looked hesitant but nodded. "I-I got accepted into MUNY on a full scholarship." She paused when she noticed Austin's eyes widen. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I leave next week."

Austin's breath hitched in his throat. _No, she can't go!_ He thought to himself. He didn't want this best friend to leave him. He didn't want to lose the love of his life.

Yup, that's right. Austin was head over heals in love with Ally Dawson. Too bad he was too chicken to actually admit it. He knew that if he admitted it, he would ruin the friendship he had with Ally because he knew that Ally didn't feel the same.

"Austin, please say something?" Ally begged, tears brimming her eyes.

"I-I don't know what to say." He admitted, his voice slightly wavering. "I'm happy for you, but I don't want you to go."

Ally bit her lip and nodded. "I know, but I have to. This is my dream school."

Austin's eyes darkened. "What about Trish and Dez?" Austin asked, standing up. "What about me? You're just going to leave us to go to some school?"

"Austin, you know that I've always wanted to go to this school." Ally tried to explained, standing up as well. "Why are you getting angry?"

"Because you're about to just drop everything and go to New York. Don't you care that you're gonna be leaving us?"

Ally was taken aback by his question. _How can he say that?_ She thought. "Austin, of course I care. I love you guys, but you have to understand that this is my dream."

"What about our songwriting? How can we be partners if you're in New York?"

"Is that all you care about?" Ally asked, red with anger. "I'm moving and all you care about is our partnership?!"

Austin shook his head vigorously. "You know that's not what I care about. I just don't want to lose you."

"I promise you won't lose me. We can still text and video chat." She assured him.

"That's not the same as actually getting to see you. Please don't go." He whispered, caressing her cheek.

She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered back and ran out of the practice room, leaving Austin frozen.

_She's actually going._ He thought. Anger boiled under his skin and his hands clenched into fists. He didn't know what came over him, but he punched the wall, leaving a pretty big dent.

"What the hell is going?" Trish asked, running into the practice room. Dez came running in next and immediately grabbed Trish's hand.

Now, you're probably wondering why she didn't pull away. Well, the answer was simple. They were dating. You never would have guessed that two people who strongly disliked each other when they first met would end up together, but they did. They had been going out for a little over six months and they were pretty much inseparable.

"Where's Ally?" Austin asked, ignoring Trish's question.

"She asked me to watch the store and then she ran off." Trish answered. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Austin was about to say no, but he couldn't. He hated fighting with her and though it rarely happened, they did have a fight.

"Yeah, we did." He said quietly. "She told me that she got accepted into MUNY and that she was leaving next week. I kind of blew up." Austin ran a hand through and sighed.

"S-she's leaving?" Trish asked quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to lose her best friend, but she wasn't going to stop her.

Austin sadly nodded. "I don't want her to go." He whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't care if he looked weak. The love of his life was leaving and it was like someone ripped his heart out of his chest.

Trish and Dez immediately wrapped their arms around Austin, causing him to completely break down. He was sobbing uncontrollably and he couldn't stop.

"Austin, maybe if you tell Ally you love her, then she won't go." Dez told his best friend. Yes, both Trish and Dez knew about the blonde's feelings towards the short brunette. They were also frustrated that Austin would never tell Ally.

"I can't. She doesn't love me." More tears rolled down Austin's cheeks and he only clung onto his friends tighter.

Trish and Dez both showed a worried look as Austin continued to cry. They had never seen him so vulnerable, and they hated it. They wanted the happy and energetic pancake lover back.

Once Austin was able to get his tears under control, he mumbled a quick apology before hurrying out of the practice room.

"Dez, what are we going to do?" Trish asked the redhead she called her boyfriend.

Dez sighed and wrapped his arms around the short Latina. "I have no clue. But if Ally leaves, he'll never be the same."

"Then I'm going to try and talk to her." He nodded and gave Trish a quick kiss before she walked out of the room.

"I guess I'm watching the store." Dez mumbled to himself. "I hope they have insurance."

* * *

"Allyson Dawson!" Trish yelled as she barged into Ally's room in the Dawson household.

Ally, who was taking a nap, jumped about a foot in the air before her eyes landed on Trish. She sent her a glare but Trish just shrugged.

"What the hell?" Ally asked, sitting up. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Why are you leaving?" Trish asked, completely ignoring Ally's question. She sat down at the edge of Ally's bed.

Ally's eyes widened for a moment before they returned to their normal size. "Austin told you, didn't he?" Her tone was cold and Trish knew that she was mad at him.

Trish nodded. "Why are you leaving?"

Ally groaned. "Not you, too. Why doesn't anybody understand that this is my dream? I've always wanted to go to MUNY and no one understands."

"Ally, of course I understand, but if you leave, we'll all be heartbroken."

"I'm pretty sure you'll be fine. I'm just the shy songwriter who nobody cares about."

Trish was taken aback by Ally's comment. "Are you kidding me?" She asked. "Is that all you see yourself as? Ally, you're the glue that holds Team Austin together."

Ally scoffed. "I'm pretty sure that's Austin."

"No, it's you. Ally, without you in our lives..." Trish trailed off, not able to say anymore.

"You're acting like I'm dying." Ally laughed thickly. "We can still talk and I can visit on holidays."

"But that's not the same. Don't you get that?"

"Trish, please don't try and change my mind. I'm going and that's final."

Trish stood up and shook her head. "If you go, you'll be breaking his heart." And with that, Trish left the room. Ally just sat there, dazed and confused.

_Who is she talking about?_ She thought.

* * *

"C'mon, buddy. You can't stay in bed all day." Dez told his blonde best friend.

It had been a week since Team Austin had received the news that Ally would be leaving and Austin hadn't left his bed since. Austin knew he was being a wimp by staying in bed and crying, but he didn't care.

"Yes I can." Austin mumbled, burying his face in the pillow.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Ally?" Dez asked quietly. Yup. Today was the day Ally was heading off to New York.

"No. She's leaving and taking my heart with her."

Dez sighed and shook his head. "Austin, you're getting out of this bed and we're going to the airport."

"No!" The blonde whined. "Just leave me here to die."

"You're being so over dramatic." Dez deadpanned. "But, if you want to stay here and sulk, fine. But Trish and I are heading to the airport with Ally to say goodbye." With one last pat on the back, Dez walked out of the bedroom.

Some would say that Austin was acting like a girl by staying in his room all day, but he didn't care. The girl he was in love with was moving to New York.

"Honey," Mimi Moon, Austin's mother, hollered from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Austin mumbled, loud enough for her to hear. Since Austin was lying on his stomach, he didn't see the door open. He only felt the bed shift and gain added pressure.

"Honey, you need to get out of bed." Mimi told her son, rubbing his back.

"No. Leave me here to die."

"Austin, you're a singer, not a drama queen." Mimi deadpanned. "And isn't Ally leaving today?"

"Yeah. Trish and Dez are going to the airport with her to say goodbye."

"And you're not?"

Austin shook his head. "I can't. I don't even want her to go."

"Maybe if you told her how you feel, she'd stay." Everyone knew about Austin's feelings towards Ally except for Ally.

"Why would I tell her I love her when she doesn't feel the same way? I'll just look like an idiot."

Mimi sighed. "Austin, I can guarantee that Ally feels the same way. If you tell her how you feel, she'll smile, run into your arms, and kiss you senseless."

Austin rolled over so he was now on his back. "Are we in a romance movie?"

Mimi chuckled. "No, but I know how she'll react."

"What if I do tell her, and she doesn't feel the same way? I'll look like a total fool and my friendship with Ally will be ruined."

"You'll never know until you try."

Austin took a moment to think about it before shooting up. He was going to confess his feelings. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

"Mom, what time is it?" Austin asked quickly.

"2:13, why?"

"Because her flight leaves in less than an hour." Austin bolted into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and through on some jeans and a white t-shirt.

He grabbed his car keys off the kitchen counter and ran out of the house, but not before kissing his mom on the cheek.

"Thank god the airport is only fifteen minutes away." Austin mumbled to himself as he pulled out of the driveway. He glanced at the clock on his radio and saw that it was 2:32. He would have to rush if he was going to catch her.

As soon as he reached the airport, he parked the car and ran inside. He looked at the board that had all the flights and found hers almost immediately. He ran straight towards her gate as fast as he could.

"Trish! Dez!" He yelled as he spotted his friends. They were both sitting in the waiting area by the gate. But one thing bothered Austin. He didn't see Ally.

"Austin?" They asked in shock.

"Where's Ally?"

"Right there." Trish said, pointing to the line of passengers. His eyes scanned the line and he found her as she handed her ticket and boarding pass to the woman.

"ALLY!" Austin hollered, running towards the line. Ally froze when she heard her name. She turned around and locked eyes with Austin.

She quickly got out of line and walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Please don't go, Ally. I'm begging you."

"Austin, I already told you that I'm-"

"I love you." He cut her off. Her eyes widened. "I'm freakin' in love with you, okay? That's why you can't go."

"B-but...w-what.." She sputtered out.

"I've been in love with you for so long and I can't hold it in any longer. You can hate me after this, but I don't care." He cupped her face and crashed his lips onto hers. Ally froze before she melted into it. Her arms went around his neck while Austin moved his hands from her face, down to her waist, pulling her closer.

When they pulled away, they were both breathless. Austin leaned his forehead against hers and opened his eyes. "Please stay. I love you so much and I don't want to see you go." He whispered.

Ally was still trying to catch her breath, but she was able to say three words that brought a smile to Austin's face. "I love you."

"Does that mean you'll stay?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. "YES!" He exclaimed, lifting her up and spinning her around.

"Even if I didn't love you, I wouldn't be able to go now." Ally told him. Austin tilted his head in confusion. "Look." She pointed to the gate where all the passengers on line were gone and the door to the gate was closed.

"Oops."

**I actually really liked this one-shot. I hope you did to. REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW!**


End file.
